Al Blizzard
Alex Quinn (born 11th October 1994) is an English professional wrestler. Better known by his ring name Al Blizzard. He is currently signed with United Kingdom-based professional wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK). Blizzard is also known for his time in New York-based promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW) and Chicago based promotion Internet Wrestling Titles (IWT). Early Life Alex Quinn was born on 11th October 1994 in London, England. Quinn has one brother, who he grew up alongside with his mother and father in London. Not one of the 'cool kids' in school, Quinn has gone on record saying that he was frequently bullied during his time in school because he wasn't 'normal' like his classmates. During his time in primary and secondary school education he enjoyed Physical Education but other than that, he didn't enjoy many other subjects. At the end of his tenure in education, Quinn achieved four A grades, three B grades and two C grades. After they found out about his frequent bullying, his parents decided that they would move from London to Memphis, Tennessee and moved both Quinn and his brother to the United States. When he was about 10 years old, the worst thing that possibly could happen to someone happened to Quinn and the rest of his family. During a holiday to Canada in 2004, the cabin in which his family was staying was hit during a bad blizzard. While Quinn, his mother and brother managed to get out okay, their father was tragically killed during the blizzard. Quinn went through pretty bad times after this traumatic experience, but nowadays is more open to talking about the subject. Quinn ended up going to college in Memphis, where he met one of his best friends to this day, a man named Ricky Daniels. After finishing college, Quinn and Daniels ended up buying an apartment in New York. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career After moving to New York with his Daniels, both men decided that they would pursue professional wrestling careers. Finding an academy in New York, both Quinn and Daniels enrolled. Training to become a professional wrestler, Quinn eventually made his debut in 2012. He would make his mark on the American independent scene through wrestling in warehouses and schools. Blizzard has said that during this time he did not earn much in terms of wages, being paid as low as ten dollars a show sometimes. During a show where he teamed with Daniels, Quinn was discovered alongside his partner by a scout from upcoming New York-based wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling, The scout invited them to a trial being held for the company, which they subsequently attended and earned themselves professional wrestling contracts with the promotion. Next Generation Wrestling (2015) Debut Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2017-present) Debut Following the unexpected closure of Next Generation Wrestling in January 2016, Blizzard and Daniels were paid for the rest of their contracts and released. Now back on the American independent scene, both men returned to wrestling small-time events but eventually managed to gain bookings on better shows due to their involvements in NGW. In 2017, Quinn was contacted by United Kingdom-based company Royal Wrestling Kingdom, who were interested in him coming to Manchester for a trial. Not wanting to turn down the offer, Quinn and Daniels went their separate ways. Passing the trial in Manchester, Quinn was offered a contract with RWK. Taking on the ring name of Al Blizzard, as he had done in Next Generation Wrestling, Quinn made his debut at RWK: Grand Coronation I in a losing effort in the RWK European Championship tournament against Aaron Harrows. After the show, Al Blizzard and his tag team partner, Ricky Daniels would be challenged to a handicap match by veteran, KJ Kidd. The two would accept and the match would happen at RWK: Carnival Games where Ricky Daniels would tap out to Kidd's Ankle Lock, not having any offense in the match. Al Blizzard was supossed to team with fellow NGW alumnni, Azrael in a match at RWK: Dragon's Den, however he was injured while on tour, putting him on the shelf for a number of months. Return Al Blizzard would return from injury in time for RWK: Democracy Rules in Toronto, Canada and he was part of an eight-man tag qualifying match for the Lion's Crown, a Crown which would grant its holder a guaranteed championship match at a time of their choosing with a month's notice. Al's team, with El Pecador, Ryder Parks, and Chris Young, would win the match against Slate Bass, Azrael, and Aleks Grayson (Alex Valander was supposed to be in the match but was taken out by a pre-match attack) and Al advanced to a fatal four way the next month. During this time, Al Blizzard would show small flashes of an old alter-ego of his, Blackjack, showing a bit of a troubling mental state. At RWK: Last Rites, the match would be won by Ryder Parks with Blizzard taking the pinfall. Al Blizzard has confirmed his entry for the RWK Destiny Royale at RWK: Path to Destiny, a twenty-five man gauntlet style battle royale with the winner getting an RWK Imperial Championship match at RWK: Grand Coronation II. He is now 'PERFECTED'. Nobody knows fully what this is but he has seemed to change alot. Many guess that it was the punt he recieved which also released BlackJack.